Easy Street
by The BlakRoz
Summary: Based off of the 1982 movie with Tim Curry, Carol Burnette, and Bernadette Peters. Agnes and Daniel Hannigan and Lily St. Regis tried to con Oliver Warbucks out of 50 grand. Now they're all in jail, and to keep spirits bright Rooster is planning his next big scam, with the help of his favorite gal.


"Lil-_lee_, bay-_bee_," Rooster half-heartedly begged through the bars of the jail cell, a smile on his face. "Alright, so it ain't easy street, but at least you're wearin' silver!"

Lily St. Regis was in the next cell, her back facin' her boyfriend. She hadn't spoken a word to him since they were arrested for almost connin' Oliver Warbucks out of fifty thousand dollars. And, nearly killin' his adoptive daughter.

"Aww, come on, Lil! Ya gotta say _somethin_' to me _sometime_!" Rooster snapped. His smile twisted into a one-sided frown; he folded his arms, and turned partly away from her.

Lily turned her head, but not enough to glare at him. "It's your fault, ya know," she accused him. "If you didn't believe the kid, we'd be halfway to Atlantic City by now!"

"Ya don't think I know that?!" Rooster sighed. He'd been thinkin' it since the brat grabbed the check from his sister and ran off. He walked around the edge of his cell, tryin' to think'a somethin' that would cheer Lil up. Or at least speak to him without blamin' him left and right. He took a deep breath and walked back over to the barred wall dividin' their cells.

"'Kay, Lil, listen," he started gently, hopin' to win her favor. "We can sit here all day long, pointin' fingers an' assignin' blame—"

"At you!" Lily interrupted.

"_Or_," he continued pointedly, then calmed down. He'd have to sweet talk his way through this; being rough wouldn't cut it. Not with Lily. "Or, you can help me—" his voice dropped down to a whipser— "plan our next scam. Yeah?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "What 'next scam', huh Rooster?" She stood and turned to face him, puttin' her hands on her hips.

Rooster smiled brightly at her, finally glad to have some reception from her. "Whatever one we _want_, Lil! Just think about it. So it didn't work out with Warbucks. That's just fine! Maybe we can't get fifty G's all at once, but if we con enough people eventually it'll add up! Don'ch ya see, baby?! Easy Street is just a few suckers away," he finished confidently.

Lily tilted her head to the side as she thought about it. She folded her arms and took a few steps towards him, startin' to believe him. She pursed her lips. "You really think so?" she asked somewhat timidly.

"Lil-_lee_, bay-_bee_, I _know_ so! We can even getcha some new pearls, some more red lipstick. I know how you love that stuff."

Lily bit her lip and dared a few more steps, til the only thing separating them was the poorly spaced bars. She could kiss him, if she leaned forward enough. Her lips curled up against her will—just a smidge, but Rooster caught it. He had her back. "We really gonna make it to Easy Street, Rooster?"

"Absolutely. Just you wait, Lil. We'll be sleepin' till noon in no time. And this time, when we get there we're gonna stay."

Lily smiled, and held onto the bars, gettin' as close as she could to the crazy con man. "We'll live the plush life," she purred.

Rooster wrapped his hands over hers and smiled widely. "The _lay_-zee lush life." He held the a, and moved so their lips were just a moment away. "That's where we're gonna be!"

"Easy Street!" Lily closed the distance between her and Rooster; it was a short kiss, but there were plans a'plenty behind it. They pulled away, their eyes gleamin' with mischief and plottin'. Soon as they were out—which would be soon, once Rooster got his say in—it was off to wherever the money was fast and the people were slow.

Lily giggled, a high-pitched, shrill sound, and Rooster crowed.

In the cell on the other side of Rooster's, Miss Hannigan pushed herself up from her relaxed position. "Would you two _shaddup_?!" she yelled. "If I have to hear that awful laugh again, you're gonna end up cleanin' my guts outta that head of hair!"

Lily glared over Rooster's shoulder at his sister. "Now now, Lil," Rooster warned her, "let's play nice." He leaned in close to her ear. "I ain't breakin' her outta here anyway. 'S'just you an' me," he winked at her. Lily smiled smugly, but didn't say a word to the old hag.

"Rooster, I heard that!"

Rooster turned and smirked. "What can I say sis?" He nodded towards Lily, and winked. "She's my favorite gal."


End file.
